futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2025 German-Japanese Economic Plan
'DISCLAIMER - I don't 100% predict anything. ' 2025 German-Japanese Economic Plan is a partnership plan made between Germany and Japan in 2025 during the Indian Civil War, a proxy war of Cold War II. It is made to reduce military spending in the two countries and increase military exports from Germany or Japan to other NATO countries to keep the German and Japanese economies going strong. Germany and Japan are still economically struggling a bit in 2025, and too much involvement in the Indian Civil War would only make matters worse. German and Japanese soldiers are still involved in the Indian Civil War, but in small numbers. Bit of history from the end of World War II to the 2008 recession The history of this Union starts in 1945, when Nazi Germany and Imperialist Japan were destroyed and defeated by the allies. Germany and Japan would be occupied and divided by the United States, United Kingdom, and Soviet Union. France and China would also control part of Germany and Japan respectively. All of Japan would be united, and the American, British, and French sectors of Germany would be united in the late '40's and early '50's, but under deep influence from the United States and wouldn't be allowed to have true militaries. However, the economies of West Germany and Japan would explode due to industry, mostly in the automotive industry, their economies would even rival the Soviet Union's economy. Germany would be reunified in 1989, and the Soviet Union would collapse in 1991, ending Cold War I. Throughout most of the '90's and '00's, Germany and Japan would have respectively the 3rd and 2nd largest GDP (nominal, not PPP or per capita) in the world until they would be surpassed by China around the time of the recession. Economic Responsibility After World War II, rebuilding was the key component for Germany and Japan to survive, and exports become mandatory for the economies of Germany and Japan to become healthy, which is why the industrial economies of the two countries exploded. West Germany and Japan after World War II have always seen each other as partners rather than competitors in the automotive industry, and have cooperated many times. Even after Cold War I, the economies of Germany and Japan are powered by exports. The worth of the 2 countries exports as of 2013 is over 1 quadrillion for Germany and almost 700 trillion for Japan. However, their imports are worth more than their exports, as they do buy a lot of goods from China and the United States. The recession of the late '00's has brought lots of troubles to their economies. Japan has the highest public debt in the world. Germany's public debt is significantly lower, but it's position in the EU related to the degrading economies of Portugal, Ireland, Italy, Greece, and Spain has made things unsustainable for German banks. On another note, the 2 countries have not been getting involved in many conflicts the United States had, and had very little involvement in the War on Terror. They are not strong military allies of the United States. Cold War II, 2018-2025 In 2018, the EAA would be formed, and US President Robby Wells would declare that Cold War II has started. Germany, along with the United States, United Kingdom, France, and Italy, would become a member of the NATO Big 5, and Japan would become the 3rd biggest NATO-ally behind Australia and Israel. The first proxy war of Cold War II, the Cuban Civil War, would make Cuba another North American NATO member other than the United States and Canada, but would change basically nothing in Germany and Japan. The only countries that would've gotten involved would've been the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, and Australia. However, in 2022, India, whom has remained neutral between NATO and the EAA, would see an uprising and the New Delhi government would collapse. The government of India would be split by Delhi and Mumbai. Delhi would announce support of the EAA, and Mumbai would announce support of NATO. The Civil War would start in 2023, but then would become a Cold War II proxy war in 2025 when China would announce support for Delhi and the United States would announce support for Mumbai. India is way more important than Cuba in Cold War II, so Germany and Japan have to get involved this time, but they know with the position that they're in that too much military spending would hurt their economies even more. The two countries form an Economic Plan on August 1, 2025 to limit military spending and increase military exports to help other NATO countries in the Indian Civil War. German and Japanese soldiers still fight alongside the Americans and NATO-supporting Indians in the Indian Civil War, but in smaller numbers. Category:Scenario: Cold War 2